Many existing web sites for commercial entities include an extensive set of web pages that include static hypertext markup language (HTML) elements that require an entire web page to be refreshed before the element can modify the web page. Asynchronous elements, such as Asynchronous JavaScript and XML (Ajax) elements, may permit a portion of the web page to be modified without refreshing other portions; however, many web pages of existing large web sites may not yet incorporate these asynchronous elements due to the significant effort required to create new web pages for the web site that have asynchronous elements or to modify the existing web pages to include the asynchronous elements.